kingdomheartsfangirlfandomcom-20200213-history
Aka Babiole
Sonia "Aka" Babiole 'is an original Underfell AU antagonist. She is friends with Sans, lives with him and his brother Papyrus, and takes on an appearance similar to the Sonia Babiole of Undertale. Aka is a half-human half-cat monster like Sonia, born on the Surface, who is pushed around by Papyrus, to the point of being forced to call him "boss." Some differences about Aka is that her yellow eye is covered by her hair. Aka works for Papyrus all the time, even forced to pay rent just to live in his house. She is hated by everyone in Snowdin because she works for Papyrus, though she tends to spend her time there anyway, with Sans at Grillby's. She has to watch Papyrus kill innocent monsters nearly every day, and Papyrus sometimes made her do it just to grow her LV & EXP. Unlike Sonia, Aka doesn't like to be reminded that she's only half human herself and that she can bleed like them. Aka hates humanity partly because they sent monsters to the Underground, but the big reason was because of the fact they threw her and her mother down to the Underground, and because of this, she just wants the whole of humanity to perish. Because of this, she works as a Human Hunter. Backstory ''See Sonia's backstory. Appearance Aka looks very similar to Undertale Sonia. She is a half human half cat monster hybrid with sharp fangs and claws. Her eyes are heterochromatic, her left eye being red and her right being yellow, but she covers her yellow eye either with her hair or some type of mask. She wears a black vest with red buttons over a dark red collared shirt, a red tie, a black choker with red spikes, black and red shorts, a red belt, and black boots. Everything else about her is the same as her Undertale counterpart. She also wears the blue rose bow. Personality She is agressive with others and quite hateful, unlike her Undertale counterpart. The only time she is ever really seen to be hurt is when Papyrus takes credit for something either she or Sans has done. She is mentally unstable due to a combination of the abuse Papyrus gives her and the fall when she was a child, and she frequently has nightmares, but she doesn't feel like she can tell anyone because she'll get labeled as weak. She is typically ruthless and brutal, especially with humans and monsters that get in her way. However, like her Undertale counterpart, she is unaware of of timelines and resets and will act confused (the only time she is ever seen that way). She is not as "evil" as most of the other characters (Sans excluded), but still believes in the "Kill or Be Killed" motto. Hot dogs are her favorite food, instead of burgers. The monsters in Snowdin hate her because she works for Papyrus and so they want her dead. She acts like she doesn't care, but she does deep down. Powers and Abilities Aka is a little more powerful than her Undertale counterpart, with ten times more attack and defense. She can use blue, white, and yellow fangs (18 damage) & claws (12 damage). She has more control over her Fang over Claw attack and can target two to four sides Relationships Papyrus They share a very tense relationship. Papyrus only barely tolerates her and only allows her to live in his house if she pays him rent and works for him. Very rarely do they speak to each other as equals, and he sometimes calls her "Marston" when he's really mad at her, knowing it bothers her to have any sort of connection to her father. They're not as close as their Undertale counterparts. However, Aka wants Papyrus to treat her as a friend and equal. Sans Aka and Sans are about as close as their Undertale counterparts, sharing drinks at Grillby's. At first it was a silent companionship, barely tolerating each other. Yet, one moment changed their dynamic, and neither of them will ever share it, but they've been stuck like glue ever since. Aka has even started crushing on Sans, yet she won't admit it. Frisk '''True Pacifist Timeline Aka wishes Frisk would die but later becomes a good friend of them. After the meeting in Waterfall, Frisk achieves the 'reform' Aka. Aka then says she will not harm Frisk any longer. Genocide Timeline Aka first assumes that Frisk is weak and will eventually be killed. After losing Papyrus, Aka becomes broken. She doesn't feel hatred since, in this world, monsters follow the motto "kill or be killed." Aka then goes to Waterfall and waits for Frisk. Instead of fighting or threatening Frisk, she instead thanks Frisk for believing in the law. Aka is reluctant to fight Frisk because of how powerful Frisk becomes. Aka tries to calm Frisk but to no avail. When it is clear that Frisk will not back down, Aka begins to fight with her full strength, but in the end, Aka dies after 24 rounds. During the fight, Aka loses her fear of Frisk and comes to terms with her imminent death. Flowey Aka despises Flowey because of his frailty. She only knows about him when she sees him with Frisk. Grillby While most monsters hate Sans and Papyrus and Aka, Grillby is friendly towards Aka, possibly because of her drinking. Toriel Aka considers Toriel to be her surrogate mother, even going so far as to call her "mother." Toriel was the one to give her Leto's blue rose bow when Aka proved she could handle herself in the Underground. Undyne Undyne is Aka's real boss. She's the one she reports to should she find a human. Trivia * "Aka" is Japanese for "Red," which is Aka's primary color scheme. Other Places * 'RP: 'willintowait Category:Undertale Category:Underfell